


Comfort

by 1ndisposxd



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: But you can read this as a male reader, Calamity is underrated, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, reader is having a rough day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ndisposxd/pseuds/1ndisposxd
Summary: In which Reader is having a rough day and Calamity offers cuddles as comfort
Relationships: Calamity/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Comfort

Today sucked, to say the least. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong and I was just not having it. I felt the feeling of irritation creep back into me as I stubbed my toe on the living room door frame for the sixth time that day. I growled and glared daggers at the spot my foot had made contact.

The anger and the gritting of my teeth only lasted so long, however, as my head started to pound for the umpteenth time. I found myself beginning to frown as my eyes watered up. I was so stressed out. And my worry for my girlfriend, Calamity, who had promised she'd be back from her afternoon run three hours ago, wasn't helping. 

I dragged my feet over to the couch and plopped down on it. Quiet sniffles filled the room as I grabbed Calamity's coat she has left behind from the armrest. I pulled it over my body like a blanket and curled up in a fetus position, letting my knees find their way to my chest.

My eyesight blurred as more tears escapes and rolled down my cheeks. I don't know why I was so stressed out. Sure, the worry for Calamity may factor into it, but the feeling isn't strong enough to make me cry. But for some reason, I felt like sobbing loudly into a pillow. And that's what I did. I reached above me to grab a small square pillow and pulled it close to me, letting it cover my face as I cried louder.

The sounds were muffled so I didn't need to stress about the neighbors hearing. That would be the last thing I needed right now. The thing, or the one, I do need, however, is Calamity. And she wasn't here. This fact made me let out another sob. I just wanted her to hold me. I wanted her to stroke my hair and tell me everything is going to be okay. I wanted her to pull me close and let me fall asleep in her arms. 

I continued to cry for the next thirty minutes or so. Maybe it was less, but it felt like that long. I only stopped sobbing and went back to gentle sniffles when I heard the front door open.

"(Y/N), I'm home!"

I sat up almost instantly, a small smile managing to appear. She was home. I heard her set some stuff down in the kitchen before she came into sight. She was smiling, though that quickly faded into a frown and a look full of concern when she laid her eyes upon me.

"Oh, goodness me. Are you alright, pumpkin?" She asked, her southern accent shining through. I loved it, even though she said it was just an accent and it wasn't that big of a deal.

She made her way over to me without hesitation, taking her gloves off before cupping my face with her soft hands. Her thumbs rubbed back and forth gently and I leaned into them. It made me feel comforted. Safe.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me," I put on a reassuring smile, though the sniffle that came after my words made it unconvincing. Calamity's frown only deepened. She sat next to me and pulled me into her lap.

"I can tell you aren't fine, darlin'. I'm sorry I took so long? Is that why you're crying? Drift and Brite got me caught up and I didn't realize the time. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Calamity ranted, sounding genuinely apologetic.

I let out a small giggle while shaking my head. "No, that's not why I'm crying. Though I am glad you finally came back." My frown came back as I opened my mouth to continue," My day has just been... Really bad. I woke up and you told me goodbye. That was okay. But then I got this headache that has been on and off all day and I kept stubbing my toe on door frames and when I tried to put things places they'd fall and I just... The little things kept piling up."

Calamity pulled me a little closer as I re-positioned myself into a more comfortable spot. I relaxed into her lap and let my head rest on her shoulder. Her hands rubbed against my back in a soothing way. I appreciated it.

"I'm sorry your day was so stressful, darlin. But I'm here now and I won't let anything else happen, okay? Big bad Calamity's gonna protect you, alright?" She reassured, a light and playful tone in her voice. I giggled, sniffling one more time to clear my nose. She always knew how to make me feel better.

"Can I... Can we sleep like this? Please?"

"Anything for you, darlin'," Calamity replied softly. She re-positioned the both of us so that I was laying on top her. Her hands were still rubbing circles into my back and I hummed, relaxed. My head was now resting on her chest, her heartbeat soothing me and my thoughts. I yawned, wrapping my arms around her as she did me. 

"Hey, how about, if you're feeling up to it, we go to Loot Lake and have a picnic. Help you relax a little. Does that sound alright, pumpkin?" Calamity offered. 

I picked my head up to look at her. "That sounds perfect," I answered, a hint of excitement in my voice. I strained my neck a bit to give Calamity a quick peck on the lips before relaxing and going back to my original spot. I yawned again and let sleep take me. The last thing I heard was Calamity humming a simple yet sweet tune.

Tomorrow would be a fun day.

**Author's Note:**

> Calamity is underrated, you can't change my mind.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
